Batman: Black Lagoon
by XA2000
Summary: One year after the events of Arkham City, Robin, Nightwing, and Catwoman are taken by a Militia force. Leaving Batman and the Red Hood to find out where they were taken. Using the tracers built into their suits, Batman locates them in Roanapur; a corrupt city much like Gotham. With everything lined up like this, Batman will have an inevitable encounter with, Black Lagoon.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Black Lagoon.**

 **A/N: I'm gonna be upfront, there's a HUGE possibility that this story won't get finished. Or at least will have long updates in between chapters. Either way, don't hold your breath waiting for an update.**

 **Also, for you Batman: Arkham Knight fans (Or Batman fans in gerneral), the Arkham Knight is NOT Jason Todd. I've chosen someone more suitable, and not as freaking obvious to be the metal suited villain.**

* * *

 **Character: Robin  
Location: Gotham, Bleake Island  
Setting: Night (As always)  
Weather: Cloudy  
Time: 8:34 PM est**

Looking down at the G.C.P.D Police Station atop the Gotham Herald building located between the Cauldron, and Chinatown Districts sat Robin, A.K.A Tim Drake. The third Boy Wonder had just finished bringing Calendar Man, A.K.A Julian Gregory Day there himself. With Halloween only one night away, Tim knew the infamous holiday themed villain would try something. So instead of waiting around for Julian to murder somebody, Robin went on the hunt. However, it wasn't easy. Since the death of the Joker in Arkham City a year ago, crime in Gotham went down at an alarming rate. Thus meaning there weren't as many thugs on the street to interrogate, and most of them didn't know where Calendar Man was hiding since he's not a high profile villain. It took a whole week and a half before Tim finally got information from a crook. Apparently, Julian's hideout was underneath Ryker Heights in the old desolate part of Founders's Island. With surprise as a tactical advantage, Robin easily took down the calendar obsessed villain. Also, not wanting to risk the chance of Mr. Day escaping into the night, Tim had a squad car called and followed it all the way to G.C.P.D.

With one less villain off the streets of Gotham, Robin decided to report in on Batman. Raising his right gauntlet just in front of him, he tapped it to let a holographic screen appear with nothing on it except the word connecting on the top left.

"Robin? How goes your hunt for Calendar Man?" Batman asked as soon as his face popped up on screen.

"It went great. The 11th thug I shook down told me exactly were Julian was, and now both of them are behind bars in G.C.P.D, waiting to get transferred to Blackgate" Robin informed his mentor.

"Great work. Any information on the whereabouts of Harley Quinn, Penguin, Riddler, and Two-Face?" Batman also asked.

"Nope. Every crook and thug I questioned had no idea where they were hiding. So either they're lying, or all four of Gotham's greatest villains have left home" Tim answered the caped crusader.

"Hmm...that's not good. If they all aren't in Gotham, then where on Earth could they be?" Batman inquired himself.

"Could it be connected to the militia force? You know, the same one that broke into an Iron Heights prison airship and let Killer Croc loose?" Drake suspected.

"That also let Croc mutilate, and cannibalize the correction officers? Possibly, but I don't see how or why four villains based in Gotham would suddenly join up with a militia force" Batman replied sternly.

"Well, the bright side is that Gotham's four remaining top villains aren't here to cause any chaos" Robin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"True, but the fact that four villains from my Rouges Gallery possibly left Gotham, when they have a vendetta against me doesn't bode well" the Dark Knight told Boy Wonder.

Robin stayed silent for a bit before replying "Yeah, it doesn't bode well. But where could they have gone? It's not like they would pack up and start terrorizing another town, right?"

"No, they wouldn't. Which is exactly why this is strange. Harley Quinn wants me dead because she thinks I killed Joker. Penguin wants me dead because I've kept interfering with his illegal operations for years. Ridder wants to outsmart me, and show the world how he outwitted the Batman...before he finally kills me after mind numbing gloating of course"

Tim couldn't help but let a small smile form on his face. It wasn't too often you get to hear the static faced Batman complain about a villain.

"Then Two-Face wants me dead because he blames me for the mob dumping acid on half his face" Batman finished.

"Four different bad guys that have different reasons to kill you" Robin sighed after saying this. "Look Bruce: Harley, Penguin, Riddler, and Two-Face are gone. Crime in Gotham is at an all time low. I say we keep protecting the city, and prepare for whatever they're planning"

The Caped Crusader hated to admit it, but Tim was right. With no information from Selina, no leads to track them down, and the scum of Gotham not knowing anything, it seemed as though four criminally insane villains have dropped off the grid.

"Fine, but prepare for anything. You never know when they'll strike" Batman cautioned his pupil.

"It'll be okay Bruce. I honestly think things have turned for the better around here" Tim said, trying to ease the Dark Knight's worries.

"I hope so" the black clad vigilante replied before disconnecting from Robin.

The holographic screen emitting from Robin's gauntlet disappeared, so he got up from his crouching position to let some blood flow back in his legs. Batman, his mentor, his role model, always worked so hard to make sure Gotham could turn over a new leaf. After so many years of violence, trauma, corruption, death, and psychotic villains; it finally happened, a relatively safe Gotham. The only crimes going on were petty thefts, just like in any other city.

Tim looked over to his right and saw the Clock Tower, the base of Oracle, A.K.A Barbara Gordon. With Gotham more safe than it has been in...well, for the first time ever, maybe they could hang out as friends sometime. **(Note: I do not approve of the Tim Drake ship with Oracle)**

Just when Robin was about to grapnel over to the Clock Tower, something stuck him in the front right of his neck. Tim quickly grabbed the foreign object out of his neck to see himself holding a ballistic syringe.

"What the...?" Tim trailed off before falling backwards on the Gotham Herald roof and passing out.

Unbeknownst to the Boy Wonder, a metallic figure had been watching him from atop Osamu Tower in Chinatown. They were still in a sniping position, holding an air rifle when the red clad sidekick went down. After waiting 10 seconds to see if Batman's trusty ward would regain consciousness, the figure stood up. The mysterious sniper wore a militaristic version of Batman's suit. A tactical visor covering their face where Batman's Cowl would've been located. Then lastly, an Arkham Asylum symbol was placed on the suit's chest plates.

Using their left hand to hold the air rifle, the Batman mocking figure raised their right hand to where their ear would've been if not for the visor being in the way.

"Commander, prep a containment cell. I'm coming back with Robin" the robotic sounding sniper ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Commander replied with military respectfulness.

The supposed leader of some kind of military group dropped their right hand to the side. Before taking Robin to an undisclosed location, they looked over to Panessa Studios. Where the Dark Knight himself was currently located.

"I hope you're ready for a little trip Bruce, because the Arkham Knight sure is"

* * *

 **Character: Catwoman  
Location: Gotham, Miagani Island, Pinkney Orphanage  
Setting: Night  
Weather: Cloudy  
Time: 9:27 PM est**

For the first time in a long time it wasn't raining in Gotham. Which was fortunate for Eddie Nashton, A.K.A Edward Nigma, A.K.A Enigma, A.K.A the Riddler, because Selina would've charged extra for making her come here in the rain.

Riddler's phone call to Ms. Kyle took her by surprise. Ever since Arkham City shutdown, she hasn't seen hide, nor hair of any villains. Not even the lesser known ones. So not wanting to miss this opportunity, Catwoman got information out of him during their conversation. Enigma went on to tell her about how Scarecrow resurfaced and got Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, and himself to form an alliance to defeat Batman. Selina could hardly believe it, Scarecrow getting the four of them together to beat Batman? It seemed nigh impossible for those four to get along, especially Penguin and Two-Face. Although, they all have been in hiding for almost a year, which is odd for them not to come out and commit a crime of some sort, so it could be true. Then, to bait Selina into doing a job for him, Riddler revealed that a new villain came out of the woodwork to help the group of five. But he would only tell her more if she came to Pinkney Orphanage. For the use of her quote unquote street smarts. A clever move on his part, Selina had to admit.

Walking up the path to Pinkney Orphanage, Selina couldn't help but let her mind flash back to when she was an orphan in this godforsaken place. During her time there, Selina found out the orphanage administrator had been embezzling funds for her own selfish gain. When confronting her about it, the administrator trapped a young Selina Kyle in a burlap sack, and threw her over the nearby cliffside into Gotham Bay. She survived of course, and not taking too kindly to being nearly drowned, Selina stole the documents which linked her former administrator to the embezzlment. With evidence in hand, the future Catwoman blackmailed the administrator into erasing all information pertaining to Selina Kyle from Gotham City's records. With that whole ordeal out of the way, Selina walked out of Pinkney Orphanage to start her new life...with the administrator's freshly stolen diamond necklace.

After her trip down memory lane, Catwoman marched up the stairs of Pinkney Orphanage. The brown double doors leading inside looked like they haven't been affected from years of disrepair like other parts of the building. When grabbing the left doorknob to go inside, Selina noticed words written in green paint on the right door. It read "Can you defeat a mind such as mine?"

"Ah Eddie, still the same old megalomaniac I see" Ms. Kyle thought to herself before opening the left door.

Upon entering, Selina saw an old and forgotten carpet lead down a short hallway to the main lobby. Toys, drawings, and trash were spread all over the floor. While the walls had vines creeping along it. As if they were trying to hide the peeling wallpaper underneath.

When she finished her stroll through the hallway, Catwoman observed her surroundings. The lobby had two blue linestra light bulbs glowing on the left side, along with the front desk being present. To the right were two light bulbs sticking out of a light fixture attached to the wall, emitting green light, no doubt Riddler's doing. Then below the green light bulbs was a table with...a robot on it?

Confusion formed on Selina's face as she walked to the odd sight. Sure enough, there was a Wonder Land type robot laying on the table. It had a hockey mask covering it's face, a question mark on it's right chest plate, and a glass sphere where it's lower torso should be.

"Well I'll be damned, Eddie made himself a little robot friend" Selina joked to herself aloud.

"Oh, it's more than just a companion" a modulated voice suddenly said from behind Catwoman.

Ms. Kyle quickly turned around in a fighting stance, ready to face whoever snuck up behind her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not here to hurt you Ms. Kyle. I'm the new villain Riddler told you about, the Arkham Knight" Gotham's newest villain introduced.

Selina sightly let her guard down and asked "You are?". The cat themed prowler eyed the Gotham newbie up and down. "Let me guess, judging by your name, and that symbol on your chest; you have ties to Arkham Asylum, hate Batman, and teamed up with Gotham's villains as a sure fire way to beat him, right?" Catwoman conjectured.

The metallic villain laughed. "I don't have ties to Arkham Asylum. I chose this name and symbol because I know of Batman's long history with it. Plus, Bruce never had any reason to throw me in there" Arkham Knight answered swiftly.

Alarm bell instantly started ringing in Selina's head "You...you know who Batman is? How? And where's Eddie? He's the one that called me here"

"Batman and I have history together, with and without the Batsuit on. Then Riddler, along with Gotham's other villains are in Roanapur. It's a small town just south of Thailand. And before you ask, they're currently placed there because we're planning something, something huge. It'll involve the downfall of Batman, and one of the most corrupted towns in the world" Arkham Knight responded.

"That doesn't make any sense. If you're planning to kill Batman with his villains, then why take them away from Gotham?" Catwoman pressed further.

"Simple, to take him out of his comfort zone. Batman knows Gotham like the back of his hand, every street name, alleyway, sewer tunnel, all of it. Plus, he has too many secondary bases located throughout Gotham, like the one in Panessa Studios, or up in Wayne Tower. Not to mention his little secret garages where he can obtain upgrades for the Batmobile" the Batman copier replied.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me? Why did Eddie call me here?" Selina finally asked a question she should've asked first and foremost.

"Bait for Batman" Arkham Knight told Ms. Kyle with malice in his voice.

Already knowing she couldn't take on a high tech armored enemy, Selina was going to cartwheel past the Knight, and run out the door. But before she could put her plan into action, the Arkham Knight pulled out a handgun, and shot Catwoman in her left thigh.

Selina grunted in pain as she kneeled on her right leg. Thankfully, the bullet went straight through her thigh, and due to this being Gotham, Selina was use to the occasional gunshot wound.

"Now then, why don't you be a good little kitty and go to sleep?" Arkham Knight stated before punching Catwoman hard across her face, thus knocking her out on the floor.

Now with Selina out cold, the Arkham Knight raised his right hand to where his ear would be.

"Commander, prepare another containment cell. I'm bringing Catwoman in". The Arkham Knight looked at Selina's bleeding thigh "And make sure to give first-aid. Someone shot her".

* * *

 **Character: Nightwing  
Location: Blüdhaven Police Department**  
 **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Cloudy  
** **Time: 10:03 PM est**

"A break in at the Blüdhaven Police Department led someone who looks like Batman? Must be a new copycat" Nightwing mused to himself as he entered an air vent on the B.P.D's roof.

Nightwing, A.K.A Dick Grayson had been doing his nightly patrol of Blüdhaven when his comm-link picked up a distress signal. Apparently, a Militia group and their armored up leader resembling Batman broke into the B.P.D. Police officers reported that the militia came in through every above ground entrance, and demanded to know where the recently captured Poison Ivy, A.K.A Pamela Isley, was being kept. With a new enemy leading a Militia force looking for Poison Ivy, one would think Nightwing would call Batman or someone else for help, right? Nope, the over confident vigilante didn't call for any support. Instead, he went straight into the line of fire.

After crawling through the ventilation system for awhile, Nightwing began to hear voices. One was Poison Ivy, and the other was some sort of modulated voice. Eventually, Dick got to a vent cover and peered down. He could see Poison Ivy in her cell, and a metal suited man standing on the other side.

"Who are you supposed to be? The living manifestation of Arkham Asylum?" Poison Ivy asked.

"As of matter of fact I am. The names Arkham Knight, and I was hoping to gain your assistance in ridding the world of Batman, and a certain town just south of Thailand" Arkham Knight explained to Poison Ivy.

"No, I refuse to be involved in any of your human games. Plus, if Batman ends up winning, which he will, I'll be trapped on the other side of the planet" Pamela responded.

"It's natural to see a negative outcome when going against Batman. But I'm not going to force you to come along with us, instead, I only ask for one favor" the Knight bargained.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Ms. Isley asked in slight curiosity.

"I'll give you the details after I deal with an uninvited guest" Arkham Knight stated before pulling out his handgun and shooting the overhead vent.

The Arkham Knight didn't directly shoot the vent, instead he shot the hinges holding it up. With no more support to keep it steady, the vent bent downwards, making Nightwing come tumbling out.

"Well well well, if it isn't Nightwing; the original Robin" Arkham Knight addressed the former Boy Wonder.

Dick quickly got his bearings together to face the new threat. "And if it isn't the Arkham Knight" Nightwing addressed back.

"You know, I was going to capture you after I broke Ivy out of here. But since you came to me instead-" the Arkham Knight cut himself off to snap his fingers.

Before Nightwing knew it, he was surrounded by nine militia soldiers. Eight of the nine were basic soldiers with assault rifles, while the other one was a large muscular mini-gunner.

"It seems you may have bitten off than you can chew, Batnite" the Militia leader mocked.

"It's Nightwing" Grayson corrected in slight irritation.

"I know, I know. With you living in Batman's shadow for all this time, it's hard not to visualize you as nothing more than a sidekick" the Knight teased harshly.

Dick would never admit, but he hated being called less than Batman. It was the whole reason he moved to Blüdhaven; to get out of Batman's shadow, and become his own hero who didn't need a mentor anymore.

"Alright, I get it. You know I used to be the original Robin, some people do. But I want this question answered, who are you?" Nightwing asked, trying to hide his anger.

"Someone who isn't Batman's bottom bitch" the Arkham Knight derided.

Nightwing's patience wore out. With rage clouding his mind, Dick threw his left escrima stick at a regular soldier to his front left. It rebounded off the mercenaries' face mask; making him fall backwards in surprise. When the escrima stick returned to Nightwing, he dropped a smoke pellet covering the whole room in a smokey gray haze.

"Damn it! I can't see him!" one soldier cried out.

"Shut up! Whining about it isn't helping anyone" the mini-gunner commented.

With his enemies blind and confused, Dick took this opportunity to take down the mini-gunner. Running at full speed towards the big brute, Nightwing jumped up and jammed both of his escrima stick in the sides of his neck.

"YYYYYAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" the mini-gunner shouted in shocking pain.

The biggest militia soldier fell backwards with a heavy thud, leaving Dick standing on his unconscious body. When Nightwing turned around to attack the other militia soldiers, the Arkham Knight quickly sprinted up to him, and performed a powerful Taekwondo front push kick. The attack landed on Nightwing's stomach, sending him off the mini-gunner, and down on the ground.

"You're not the only one who can see through smoke" Arkham Knight told Nightwing.

Before Dick could even attempt to jump back on his feet, the Arkham Knight placed his right foot on top of the young vigilante's chest. In an endeavor to get the Arkham Knight off him, Nightwing stuck one of his escrima sticks in the Knight's leg.

"Ha! You actually thought this suit wasn't electric proof? Not to mention the fact that you're still cocky after all these years. Heh, and here I thought Bruce taught you better"

Grunting under the pressure of Arkham Knight's heel, Nightwing huffed "Who...are...you?"

"An old friend" the Knight responded.

With nothing more to say, the Arkham Knight dropped his right knee on Nightwing's forehead, causing a successful knock out.

"Finally, circus boy went to sleep". The smoke from Nightwing's smoke pellet started dissipating, making everything visible again. "Alright, I want Nightwing taken back to the helicopter, and someone call a medic for our mini-gunner" the Arkham Knight commanded.

"Yes sir!" Arkham Knight's guerrilla team shouted back.

Two soldiers carried Nightwing out of the room, while five stood guard for any police officers who dared to come in, and one ran off to get a medic.

"Now" Arkham Knight began as he turned back to Poison Ivy. "About that favor"

"Yes, my favor to you. What is it exactly?" Isley questioned.

"I know how you created an antidote for the Titan formula during Joker's takeover of Akham Asylum. So I was wondering...could you possibly make a cure for Venom?" the metal suited man asked.

"The same Venom used by Bane when first showed up in Gotham?" Pamela inquired.

"Yes, but not a permanent cure where someone would turn back to normal. Make it so that a person who took Venom in the past still has their strength, yet doesn't need to keep taking Venom over and over again to sustain their muscle mass" the Knight explained.

"...I _might_ be able to create a cure to those precise specifications" Poison Ivy answered.

"Good"

* * *

 **Character: Balalaika**  
 **Location: Roanapur, Hotel Moscow HQ**  
 **Setting: Late Morning**  
 **Weather: Partly Cloudy**  
 **Time: 11:15 AM ICT**

Late morning sunlight shown through the windows of Balalaika's office. Her wooden desk standing like a judge's bench, where she casts down judgement upon those who have crossed Hotel Moscow. Currently, the Russian Mafia boss had pictures sprawled across her usually clear desk. While she wore her usual business suit, and Greatcoat. These pictures were taken by various members of Hotel Moscow at locations all over Roanapur. The blonde woman isolated herself for the past five minutes to examine said images. In them were soldiers grouped in either threes, fours, or fives; while in other pictures, soldiers rode in armored jeeps or APCs. The strangest part of these soldiers were their symbol, a white upper case A.

Balalaika knew something wasn't right here. These soldiers came into town earlier this morning, and have been hanging around Roanapur like they were preparing for a hostile take over. With rising suspicions, Balalaika sent a unit (group) to question the outsiders.

 _knock knock knock_

"Come in" Balalaika told whoever was at her door.

With permission granted, the blonde's guest let himself in. It was Boris, wearing his usual suit and holding a file folder in his left hand.

"Kapitain, I found documents related to those soldier's symbol" the sargent told his superior.

"Bring them here" Balalaika ordered.

Boris walked towards his bosses desk with a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong? Surely that symbol can't be that big of a deal" the blonde commented.

"No, but the city that the symbol traces back to, it's...not good" Boris replied, placing the folder on Balalaika'a desk.

"Ha. There's no city on Earth as bad as Roanapur" the Russian joked, opening the folder. "Let's see here...Arkham Asylum, location...Gotham City"

Silence fell upon the room for about 5 seconds before Balalaika muttered, "Shit"

"Of all the places these...Arkham Soldiers could link back to, it just HAD to be Gotham City" the Hotel Moscow leader pinched the bridge between her eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Boris asked.

"That Batman could possibly show up here? Yes" the blonde admitted. "Although, the fact that soldiers have the same symbol as an asylum all the way in America doesn't make any sense. Why would someone want to represent an asylum, and come all the way across the globe to attack Roanapur of all places? It doesn't make any sense. Especially when these documents say Arkham Asylum's been closed for almost 2 years" Balalaika pondered aloud.

"Perhaps a personal grudge?" the Sargent assumed.

"Maybe...ugh!" Balalaika grunted, slamming her fists on her desk. "None of this makes any sense!"

After her exclamation, Balalaika leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. A whole entire army had come into her city, and she couldn't trace their origins. Were they just passing through? Or planning to take over Roanapur? The outsiders would obviously loose if push came to shove. With the combined strength of Hotel Moscow, the Hong Kong Triad, the Colombian Cartel, and the Church of Violence, anybody who dared to take over the city wouldn't leave...at least not alive.

Suddenly, Balalaika's cell phone started ringing in her Greatcoat, snapping the Russian out of her thoughts. She promptly pulled it out, answering it. "Hello?"

"Kapitain, it's Corporal Menshov" the soldier told his superior.

"Ah, Corporal. Do you have any information on those soldiers?" the Russian woman inquired.

"I do. Apparently these soldiers are a Militia force originating from Venezuela. They claim to be only passing through Roanapur. Also, their leader is someone dubbed, "The Arkham Knight"" Menshov revealed.

"Hmmmm...Arkham Knight...Venezuela. Why do I feel like someone we know lives there..." Balalaika trailed off, combing her mind for an answer...then it hit her. "Oh God"

"Something wrong?" the Corporal asked politely.

"Venezuela...that _maid_ lives there" Balalaika stated.

"Wait, are you implying that Roberta led an army all the way to Roanapur?" Menshov calmly questioned.

"I would, if it weren't for their leader naming themselves "The Arkham Knight", and having their soldiers wear an A that's exactly like the one in Arkham Asylum. Which is located in Gotham City" the Mafia leader commented.

"Isn't that where Batman is located?" Menshov added.

"Yes, which makes this situation all the more confusing...and dangerous" Balalaika said, leaning back in her chair again.

"Well then, I think this situation is in fact, more dangerous than before" the Corporal divulged.

"What is it?" the blonde inquired with authority.

"I'm pretty sure the unit and I saw a group of Batman's villains walking down the street earlier"

"What!?" Balalaika yelled, gripping her phone a bit more tightly. "Maybe you were mistaken. Describe them to me!"

"The one that stood out the most was a man wearing a white dress suit. But it looked like someone burnt half of his body, including the suit. Second was a man wearing green goggles, and a green button up shirt with question marks all over it. I even think the cane he was carrying around was a question mark too. Third, a short, bald, and hefty fellow wearing a monocle. His nose seemed to be unusually pointy as well. Lastly, a clown woman with blonde hair in the shape of twin pigtails. She carried around a white baseball bat with swirling red stripes" Menshov described.

"That's enough" Balalaika halted.

The woman had profiles of each person Colonial Menshov described lined up on her desk from left to right. Two-Face, A.K.A Harvey Dent, Riddler, A.K.A Edward Nigma, Penguin, A.K.A Oswald Cobblepot, and Harley Quinn, A.K.A Harleen Quinzel. Four of Batman's most notorious villains, here in Roanapur. Along with an Militia force created in Venezuela, and lead by the Arkham Knight.

"Corporal, did you send someone to spy on those four?" Sofiya (Balalaika'a real name) debriefed.

"Of course. Their appearances alone were suspicious enough" Corporal Menshov answered.

"Good, because I have a feeling we're going to war"

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you Black Lagoon fans might've noticed that Corporal Menshov is alive. Even though he died at the hands of** **Hänsel and Gretel in the anime. Well, something about his appearance in Roberta's first story arc clicked to me. So instead of having him die, he only got tortured by** **Hänsel and Gretel in this story's canon.**


	2. Search & Rescue

Chapter 2: Search and Rescue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **Character: Red Hood  
** **Location: Gotham, Panessa Studios  
** **Setting: Morning  
** **Weather: Cloudy  
** **Time: 6:02 AM est**

Panessa Studios, abandoned, and deserted by it's former owners. No longer did movie directors, producers, editors, or actors work here. Instead, all that was left were empty movie sets, props, equipment, etc. Some people would say this old studio was creepy, bone chilling, maybe even a bit unsettling. But other people? They would surely say all the props, and sets left behind were cool, interesting, or enlightening. Enlightening someone to build something out of all the things long forgotten by their owners. Which is exactly what a certain bat themed hero did. If someone were to enter Panessa Studios' V.I.P elevator, ride it all the way down, walk through a short corridor, and up a few steps (Eight to be exact); they would see something straight out of a sci-fi movie.

Five futuristic looking quarantine (Isolation) cells that formed a semi-circle. There would be six cells in total, if the back left space wasn't being used for a MRI type of machine. Then directly in the back lied a Bat Computer, with a giant curved flat screen as the monitor, and three smaller screens on top. The actual computer itself was a tall tower further back behind the four monitors. If it were hollow, a large group of people could possibly fit inside.

Anyone who saw all of these different contraptions, cells, and monitors; would assume this room was a movie set. Until they noticed Batman, furiously typing away on the Bat Computer's keyboard.

"Holy shit Bruce. Did you make your own personal Arkham Asylum?" Jason Todd, A.K.A Red Hood questioned as he entered, noticing the empty cells.

"No" Batman flatly answered, still typing.

"No? Then why would you make a Bat Cave with cells built in?"

"They were for 5 people who still had Joker's infected blood in them. Hospital errors caused transfusions that went unrecorded. Allowing the blood to gestate too long changed them, turned them into versions of the Joker. So I contained all 5 infected people, trying desperately to find a cure. But...they all committed suicide"

Jason sighed in frustration upon hearing that 5 innocent people died due to the Joker, even after his death.

Mr. Todd looked exactly like his Red Hood appearance in the real life video game, Batman: Arkham Knight. From the red Bat Symbol on his chest, to his hoodie, and duel pistol straps. Except he held his mask with his left hand, and had the hood of his hoodie down, letting his face be seen.

"Well, can you tell me why you called here in the morning? You have Tim, Dick, and even Selina to call. Why would you want a young, killer vigilante like me?" Jason continued to question.

Batman didn't immediately respond. Instead, he stopped typing, and turned around to face the former Boy Wonder. "They're gone Jason"

"Gone? What the hell do you mean they're gone? Are they fucking dead!?" Mr. Todd shouted.

"No...at least I don't think so. Tim hasn't contacted me since last night, and I haven't been successful in contacting him either. So I activated his tracer, only to find out that Tim, along with Dick, and Selina, aren't in Gotham" the Dark Knight revealed.

"Wait a minute, you put a tracer on Selina?" Red Hood inquired.

"Just in case she ever got abducted. Which obviously happened"

"Are you sure? For all I know, you were worried she might cheat on you with another superhero" Jason half joked.

"This isn't the time for jokes Jason" Bruce warned. "We have no idea where on Earth Tim, Dick, or Selina are because someone is jamming their tracer's signal"

"We? Do you have Alfred, Barbara, and Lucius trying to pinpoint their location?"

"At the same time. And I was too" Batman replied before turning back to the Bat Computer.

Jason just stood there with arms crossed, still holding his mask. He watched as Batman continued to type, noticing how the black clad hero was focused...more than usual anyway. It wasn't too surprising, since three of his Bat Family members dropped off the grid. Possibly dead or alive.

 _"Dead or alive"_ Jason silently thought. He was almost dead himself at one point in his life, thanks to the Joker beating him with a crowbar. It all happened in an abandoned wing of Arkham Asylum. Just Jason, tied up in a chair, wearing his Robin suit, and the Joker, with a crowbar, wearing his usual clownish clothes. The Clown Price of Crime lured Jason there after he blew up a school full of children. Todd's blind rage at the clown for his abominable act made it easy for Joker to led him there. Trapped for days being beaten, tortured, coughing up blood, and barely being fed; Jason managed to survive until Batman finally found him. After everything he went through, Jason wanted Joker dead. Dead for everything he's done. This caused a heated argument between Batman and Robin...well, the previous Robin. He blamed Batman for letting this happen to him. If Batman had just killed the Joker years ago, Jason, and numerous people wouldn't have suffered, or be dead. The argument ended with Jason leaving Bruce to become his own hero. A hero, who was willing to cross the line between hurting criminals, and killing them.

But after Joker's death in Arkham City, and seeing how crime dropped in Gotham, Jason's anger at Bruce subsided. He still had anger problems, and was hot headed. But he wasn't angry at the Caped Crusader anymore, at least not as much.

"Master Bruce" Alfred's voice suddenly said, coming from the monitor. "We've been able to pinpoint all three tracers in a town on the Southern tip of Thailand". Just as Alfred said that, the main Bat Computer's monitor changed to a global map with three dots on it.

"The city is called Roanapur. Apparently, the town is home to damn near all the different Mafias. From the Russians, Italians, Colombian Cartels, and Hong Kong Triad" Oracle, A.K.A, Barbara Gordon informed.

"Do they have any connections to the Militia that broke into the B.P.D? Or anyone named the Arkham Knight?" Batman questioned.

"Not from anything I can pull up. But a Black Ops team operating in Venezuela discovered a hidden training facility housing soldiers bearing the same insignia. Which might suggest the Colombian Cartels, since Venezuela is right next to Colombia" Barbara added.

"Alright, can you get an exact location in Roanapur?" the darkly dressed man asked.

"No, and I don't think we can" Lucius Fox commented.

"Damn..call Katherine (Batwoman). Tell her that I'm leaving Gotham for awhile" Batman told the three.

"Master Bruce, you can't possibly travel across the world without knowing what you're getting yourself into" Mr. Pennyworth cautioned.

"Alfred's right. You don't know who, or what you'll encounter over there. Plus, you don't have anybody to go with you" Ms. Gordon told him.

"He has me" Jason announced, walking up next to Batman.

"Master Todd?" Alfred said in slight surprise.

"You're bringing Jason, and ONLY Jason?" Oracle inquired.

"Are you implying that I need to bring more than one person?" Mr. Wayne inquired back.

"Yes! For all you know, a group of super villains could be waiting for you! In a situation like this, you should call the Justice League" Barbara advised.

"Ms. Gordon is right. I know you like to involve as few people as possible, but if things take a turn for the worse, FIVE heroes will be gone" Mr. Fox heeded. "Well, technically four heroes. Since Ms. Kyle hasn't picked a side yet"

"No, we don't have time to contact them. None of us have any idea if all three of them are still alive, and if they are, we don't know how long for. Also, a superhero team appearing in a town like that would cause mass panic, especially in a foreign one. Stealth is a necessity" Batman argued.

"Yeah, I agree with Bruce. We need to leave now, and keep to the shadows over there" Jason concurred.

"You can't be serious Jason" Oracle opposed. "You two are literally going to the other side of the Earth, by yourselves, with no extra backup. You can't just jump into this like you're fighting crime in Gotham"

"And you can't be serious either Barbara!" Todd loudly shot back. "You have no idea what they're going through over there! You don't know if they're teetering on the edge of death, suffering, wondering if they're going to get out of there alive!"

"Jason" Barbara said sympathetically.

"Come on Bruce, we need to leave" Jason said, putting on his mask and walking away in a huff.

Batman watched as his past pupil took the elevator out before turning back to the monitor. "Make sure to call Katherine, and if we're not back in 24 hours, call the League"

With that last command uttered, Batman left the room exactly how Jason left.

* * *

 **Panessa Studios Rooftop**

The duel gun wielding Anti-Hero stood near the V.I.P rooftop entrance, waiting for Batman. The early morning sunlight shined off his mask, making it appear to be glowing red.

"Jason" the Dark Knight addressed, exiting the studio. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't" Red Hood responded.

Suddenly, as if of on cue, the Batwing came from the Northwest side of Gotham (Which is where Wayne Manor is located). However, the Batwing had the Batmobile attached to the underside.

"What the-? Is that the Batmobile on the bottom?" Jason questioned while the aircraft hovered above them.

"Yes, I'm bringing everything I possibly can on short notice" Batman promptly answered.

"Alright, one more question. Do you know how long it would take us to reach Roanapur?" Jason also questioned.

"About 3 hours going at max speed. Also, it's approximately 6:15 judging by the sun's current position, and Roanapur is on the Southern tip of Thailand, which is in the ICT time zone. Thus meaning it'll be a little after 8:15 PM once we get there" Bruce replied.

"PM? Shouldn't it be AM?"

"Time zone differences" the bat themed hero reminded.

"Oh, gotcha" Mr. Todd said, realizing his mistake.

"Now, if you don't have any more questions; we need to leave" Batman told him, grapneling up to the Batwing.

Jason followed suit, grapneling up as well. When he got inside, the red mask wearing vigilante noticed something. The Batwing's interior had seats like a 70's car, where three people could fit in the front, and back. While Batman sat in the front middle, doing a diagnostics check. The Red Hood sat on the right side, watching the Caped Crusader double check everything.

"All right, everything's set" the older man confirmed.

With that said, the cockpit was sealed shut, and the Batwing rotated to face the Southeastern side of Gotham. The aircraft slowly started going forward, then the main engine kicked in, causing the two heroes to start their journey to Roanapur, unknown territory for both of them. Who could possibly be the Arkham Knight? What connection does he have with Roanapur? Who, or what will they encounter in the crime ridden town?

* * *

 **Characters: Rock, Revy, Dutch, and Benny  
** **Location: Roanapur, Black Lagoon HQ  
** **Setting: Afternoon  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 6:58 PM ICT**

The African American man stared out a window in the Lagoon Company's office, observing four Militia soldiers walk down the road. He had a bad feeling about these soldiers being here, a really bad feeling. The type of feeling where someone wise, and experienced in war would most likely start arming up.

"Dutch, you still worryin' about those Militia guys?" Revy asked, laying down on the blue couch closest to the window. While Rock and Benny sat on the opposite one.

"Yeah, I don't like how they've stayed in town for so long. It's almost like they're patrolling" Dutch explained, watching the four Militia men turn a corner, now out of eyesight.

"You need to stop worryin' about it before ya get grey hairs in your beard" Revy suggested. "If they pull anything, all the gangs in town will shoot 'em, blown 'em up, and down right torture them if the situation calls for it"

"I know, but I feel like the Militia have technology more powerful than anything anybody has here" Dutch further explained.

"Hmm...probably. Roanapur is similar to a person who still dresses like it's the 1970's. Nothing really changes here. In who runs this town, or technology wise" Rock compared, entering the conversation.

"That reminds me. Do you know what the hell a smartphone is?" the Lagoon leader inquired, turning around to face him.

"They were the new types of cellphones back when I still lived in Japan. It had a touchscreen, could connect to the internet, and you could play games on it as well. But I just know that from researching on it. I've never owned one" Rock answered.

"Hm, sounds neat" Dutch replied, turning back to the window.

Three seconds after Dutch returned to observing the outside world, the wall phone started ringing.

"I'll get it" the bald man offered, walking to the ringing device. He managed to answer in the middle of the third ring. "Lagoon Company, Dutch speaking"

"Hello, Dutch" Balalaika greeted the African American.

"Ah, Balalaika. Can the Lagoon Company help you with anything?" Dutch questioned.

"No, not today. I'm just giving you, and your comrades a courtesy call" the Russian woman answered.

"Let me guess. It's about those soldiers all over town" the Vietnam Veteran assumed.

"Yes, and I have some bad news. It seems these Militia soldiers might have a connection to Gotham. Where that Batman vigilante resides" Balalaika informed.

"Awww, shit" Dutch cursed.

"To make matters worse, four of his villains were spotted roaming the streets earlier. Also, the Militia claim to originate from Venezuela. Where a certain _maid_ lives" Balalaika added.

"Goddamn. This is worse than I thought. Way worse"

"Mm-hmm. So until we find out more, or until they leave, **or** if they start attacking; make sure Revy doesn't provoke them" the Mafia leader warned.

"Got it. Is there anything else you wanted to ask, or tell us?" Dutch pressed on.

"Matter of fact, I do have a question. Does anybody in your company know anybody named the Arkham Knight? Or anything concerning Arkham Asylum? The asylum is located in Gotham City, and has been closed for over 2 years. Then the Arkham Knight is the supposed leader of our invasive Militia army"

"Hmm...no. I can't say I have, and I don't think Rock knows anything since he's from Japan, and Arkham is _just_ an American asylum. Then Revy is the type of person who doesn't like talking about her past"

The Chinese American's head popped up at the mention of her name.

"The only one who would know anything is Benny, since he's actually lived in America more recently" Dutch figured.

"Put Benny on" Balalaika ordered.

Dutch looked over to the blonde Floridian. "Hey, Benny-Boy. Balalaika wants to ask you a question"

A slight, nervous wave washed throughout Benny's body. "Uh, okay"

Rock and Revy watched as Benny stood up, walked over to Dutch, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Benny, I'm going to cut to the chase. Do you know anything about Arkham Asylum, and or the Arkham Knight?" Balalaika questioned.

"Oh, I know a lot about Arkham Asylum. Well, about the famous Batman villains who were locked in there at one point" Benny answered with pride. "Although, I've never heard of the Arkham Knight. He must be a new villain"

"A new villain. Which means he's never been incarcerated, and isn't well known. This situation is becoming more alarming as time goes on" the woman figured and realized. "Well, thanks anyway Benny"

"Oh, no pro-" the Lagoon technician got interrupted due to Balalaika hanging up on him.

"Wow, this Militia stuff must be really getting to her for her to hung up so suddenly" Benny remarked, putting the receiver back into place.

"What did Big Sis want?" Two-Hands asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Well first of all, she doesn't want you to provoke the Militia. Not unless they start attacking" Dutch informed her.

"Yeah, yeah. But if one of those fuckers try to cop a feel, they're dead" Revy stated with an angry frown.

"Fair enough" the Veteran agreed. "Then she told me those Militia boys might have ties to an asylum called Arkham Asylum. Since their leader is called the Arkham Knight. The asylum it self is located in America, specifically in Gotham City. Y'know, ground zero for a Batman beatdown"

"Pfft, so? Unless Batman is the Arkham Knight, we shouldn't loose sleep about him coming here" Revy disregarded.

"Oh yeah? Well it gets worse. Apparently four of Batman's villains were spotted earlier. Then the Militia was formed in Venezuela. Where a certain killer maid lives" Dutch revealed.

"Holy fuckin' shit. You mean that four eyed bitch might've formed an army, and marched them across the globe?" Two-Hands speculated.

"That doesn't make any sense" Rock interjected. "True, the Militia might have been formed in Venezuela, and Roberta could possibly be the Arkham Knight. But that could only be true if Roberta has ties to Gotham, or Arkham Asylum"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she's never been over there. Let alone America" Benny agreed.

"It could be a cover up" Dutch started. "Roberta's a well trained soldier with military experience. There's a high possibility that she chose the name Arkham Knight, and recruited Batman's villains to make the Militia's origins more confusing"

"Nah. Batman's Rouges Gallery is obsessed with killing him. There's no way they would leave Gotham, not unless they knew Batman was coming" Benny told everyone.

The whole room got quite after Benny's revelation. With the idea of the Dark Knight coming to Roanapur sinking into their minds.

"Whelp, I'm getting the hell out of town. Who wants to join me?" Dutch announced.

"Count me in" Revy decided, getting up.

"Me too" Benny joined.

"Wait, what!?" Rokuro Okajima (Rock's real name) shouted as he stood up as well. "Shouldn't Batman coming to Roanapur be a good thing? His villains, along with a Militia force that have a mysterious past are here. I bet he'd be willing to help us to get rid of them"

"Damn it Rock! I can't believe you're still so naive after all this time" Two-Hands yelled in frustration, getting in his face. "Answer me this. Why does damn near every single Superhero put on a costume?"

"Uh, to fight crime" the Japanese man answered, slightly confused as to why Revy was mad.

"That's right. And what is this town known for!?"

"For...crime" Rock forced out in embarrassment, realizing how stupid his earlier comment was.

"Judging by your voice, I bet you understand the situation now" Dutch noticed.

The former salaryman shook his head yes.

"Good. Now let's go Rock. The Bat's about to hit the fan, and I don't wanna be anywhere near when he does" Revy commented as all four of them started walking out.

While making their way outside, Rock started thinking to himself. He could've come up with a reason why to stay in town, but nothing could possibly change his co-workers mind's. This situation was vastly different after all. A Militia force appearing earlier in the day, four villains, the possibility of the Arkham Knight being Roberta, and a real life Superhero arriving soon was totally different than your run of the mill gangsters, and assassins. Matter of fact, just the thought of a well known Superhero like Batman coming to Roanapur would run most of the common thugs out of town. The more larger organizations like Hotel Moscow, and the Triads would stand their ground. Although, given Batman's track record, they would probably loose. But if they did manage to kill him, some of the other, more stronger Superheros might come to town for revenge. Superheros who deal with larger, and more powerful threats that make the underworld look like nothing in comparison.

"Hey Rock. What are you thinking about over there?" Revy questioned, about to get in the back left seat of Benny's 1965 Pontiac GTO.

"Nothing, just thinking about how fucked up this situation is" he replied, going around to the other back door.

"I hear ya"


	3. Batman in Roanapur

Chapter 3: Batman in Roanapur

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Batman or Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **Characters: Rock, Revy, Dutch, and Benny  
** **Location: Roanapur,** **Slip Knot Bridge** **  
** **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 8:11 PM ICT**

Roanapur's infamous Slip Knot Bridge. A warning signal for those who dare to enter this corrupted, and crime infested town. A warning of your possible death, your new life as a criminal, or worst of all, your mental restart in becoming a total psychopath. Although, most of Roanapur's inhabitants would call this bridge an equivalent to a "Welcome Home" sign. The ones you would see as you enter a normal town. Mostly because they've grown accustomed to their new lifestyle, and actually decided to live here. However, this bridge is the ONLY way any land vehicle can enter and leave Roanapur. Which is good if someone wanted to trap most of the criminals in their hellhole called home. But bad for four citizens trying to leave right now.

"Damn" Benny said, gripping the steering wheel with both hands.

"Shit" Dutch muttered.

"Fuck!" Revy loudly exclaimed, leaned forward between the two front seats.

"What the hell is that?" Rock asked, taking in the site in front of him.

Right in front of the well known Slip Knot Bridge sat a roadblock. Not one of those flimsy kickstand types of roadblocks with orange and white stripes, and a sign that either says "Road Closed", "Do Not Enter", "Detour", or "Stop". No, this roadblock was special. It looked to be divided into tall separate vertical metal parts that you couldn't see over, with an Arkham A on each piece.

"They've blocked the only fucking exit out of town" Revy pointed out, sitting back in her seat.

"But we can always leave with the Lagoon" Rock reminded.

"Not if there's more of these roadblocks stopping us from getting to the docks. Which I'm certain there are; considering the traffic on our trip over here" the African American man countered.

"Ah, fuck it. Let's just swim across the river" Two-Hands suggested, referring to the river Slip Knot Bridge runs over.

"And leave my precious 1965 Pontiac GTO out in the open?" Benny questioned.

"Ugh, you know what!? Fuck this!" Revy shouted to no one particular, getting out of the car. "I'm goin' to Yellow Flag!"

Nobody said a word as the Chinese American woman stormed off down the road. But Rock did watch her for awhile before sighing to himself.

"I'll go with her" Rokuro told his two male co-workers, getting out the car as well.

Dutch and Benny didn't watch Rock leave, they just kept staring at the Arkham branded roadblock. Even after the Japanese man closed the door.

"This is getting out of hand fast. First the Militia started walking around town in groups. Second, they started riding around town in armored jeeps, and APC's. And now they've set up these metal roadblocks" Dutch listed, putting his right arm on the car window sill.

"Do you think Balalaika knows?" Benny inquired to his boss.

"I know she knows. If those other roadblocks are anything like this one, everyone in town knows" the bald man stated.

The former Floridian sighed to himself. "You wanna try and get back to HQ? Cause we aren't getting out of town anytime soon"

"Yeah. Although, if Batman does show up, I hope he takes down those Militia and leave us the hell alone"

After Dutch's monotone small plea, Benny turned the car around and headed back to Roanapur. Not knowing how lucky they were to leave when they did.

* * *

 **Characters: Militia  
** **Location: Roanapur,** **Slip Knot Bridge, Roadblock  
** **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 8:20 PM ICT**

"Are they gone?" a Militia soldier wearing a M50 gas-mask asked his two partners.

"Yeah. That chick with the Daisy Dukes stormed off with a Japanese guy tailing after her. Then Mr. Black, and Mrs. White drove away" the Medic told him.

"The blonde was a dude" the Checkpoint Commander corrected.

"I know, I know. I was just trying to make a joke" the Medic responded.

"You can make jokes later. We have a job to do" the Checkpoint Commander reminded.

"A job? What fucking job? We've been stationed here for almost three hours, and only ONE car has tried to come through here" the gas-mask wearing soldier argued.

"Yeah, but when Batman shows up, the rest of the crew will start taking over the city. Then EVERYBODY in town will make a beeline for this bridge. And guess what? We'll be standing in their way" the Checkpoint Commander explained.

"Is Batman even gonna show up? I know a part of the crew brought over some of his friends or whatever earlier today, but does he know they're here?" the Medic questioned.

"Of course he knows, he's Batman" the gas-mask soldier answered.

If the Medic wasn't wearing a mask, his face would show confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

"That he. Knows. Everything...but he'll still loose to us" the gas-mask wearer said with pride.

"Uh-huh. I bet you won't say that _if_ he shows up"

These Militia men spoke of the devil, because as soon as the Medic finished his sentence, the Batwing appeared over the horizon, heading straight for the bridge.

"I wonder if he shows up with the Justice League" the Checkpoint Commander thought aloud.

"Dude, don't say shit like that out loud. You'll jinx us" the Medic warned. "Especially when we're prepared for Batman, and Batman only. Not a whole group of super freaks"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind if the League shows. I'd get to see Wonder Woman in those star spangled panties" the gas-mask soldier said with a bit of perversion.

"She doesn't wear that anymore" the Medic corrected.

"Okay, now what the hell are you talking about?"

"She used to wear "star spangled panties" as you say. But now she wears this blue metal skirt thing" the Medic revealed.

"Aw man...I least I can kick Superman in balls" the gas-mask wearer settled.

"Why the hell would you do that?" the Checkpoint Commander asked.

"He's called the Man of Steel. So I wanna know if he has balls of steel.

"Kicking a dude in his balls is a good way to piss any guy off. Even an alien with "balls of steel"...wait, Superman's an alien, which means he's not human" the Checkpoint Commander realized.

"Yeah, and?"

"Does he have balls like a human man?"

"...Ya know what? That's a good question" the Medic agreed.

After the Medic agreed with the Checkpoint Commander, all three men heard something in the sky coming from the Northwest side of them. All three of them looked up, and saw what they believed to be one of their own aircrafts.

"Is that one of ours?" the gas-mask wearer asked.

"Dunno, let's see what it does" the Checkpoint Commander told them.

The U.F.O (The 'unidentified flying object' label can be given to any unknown flying object. Not just alien spaceships) continued forward until it slowed down, and stopped above the roadblock. While the three men merely stared in confusement. Then, two figures jumped out of the aircraft, targeting the Medic, and gas-mask soldier.

"What the-?" was all the Medic could say before Batman landed on top of him. With the Red Hood doing the same with the gas-mask soldier.

Both men were knocked out on the ground. Leaving the Checkpoint Commander all by himself.

"Holy shit!" he yelled before reaching for his earpiece in his right ear. "Sir! The target is-"

Before the Checkpoint Commander could finish his sentence, Batman ran up to him, and shoved him against one of the tall vertical metal pieces. The Dark Knight quickly walked towards him, and put his hands around the Commander's throat, while pushing him against the metal wall at the same time.

"Robin, Nightwing, Catwoman. Where are they!?" Batman interrogated him.

"I suggest you start talking" Red Hood stated before pulling out one of his guns. "Or else"

"I-I-I-I don't know. M-me and these t-two guys weren't apart of that operation. W-we were stationed here in this town the whole entire time. All I know, is that the Arkham Knight wanted to keep all three of them in different locations. Only the people who were assigned to guard them know where they are" the Checkpoint Commander stammered to explained.

"Do any of the locals know where they are?" Batman continued to interrogate.

"I dunno, but I heard from a few people here that a company called Lagoon does shipments. They even ship people if the price is right."

"Thank you" Batman thanked before headbutting him.

The Caped Crusader backed away and let the Checkpoint Commander slump onto the ground. Soon after, a beeping noise could be heard coming from his body.

"The hell is that?" Red Hood inquired, putting his gun away.

Batman kneeled down to search the unconscious man's body, and found what seemed to be a radio. Except it was lager than a normal one, more square in shape, and had a screen with a light-blue and white target on it.

"Hmm...I think this controls the roadblock" Mr. Wayne presumed.

"Can you figure out how to work it?"

"No need" Batman responded, crushing the device with his hand and dropping it on the ground.

With the controller destroyed, the metal wall instantly folded down, allowing Batman and Red Hood to see Roanapur, far in the distance.

"Alright, here's the plan" Batman started. "We'll ride in the Batmobile until we're in Roanapur's outskirts. Then we get out and interrogate anybody about the Lagoon Company. Also, if this town is as corrupted as Barbara says, then everyone here is working for the different crime bosses. Being their eyes and ears. So make sure to not be seen, and only question people who are isolated in dark alleyways"

"And no killing, right?" Jason added.

"Right"

* * *

 **Characters: Rock and Revy  
** **Location: Roanapur, Yellow Flag Bar** **  
** **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 8: 38 PM ICT**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Revy screamed after she entered Yellow Flag with Rock.

The Yellow Flag is a bar in Roanapur, where everyone can get together, have a drink, and possibly not get into a fight. Unfortunately for the bar's owner, Bao, his bar has been completely destroyed on 15 different occasions due to fights. Mostly gun fights started by Two-Hands herself. And tonight seemed like it was going to be one of those nights, because Yellow Flag was currently filled with Militia.

"Revy, calm down" Rock urged her.

"Hell no! These dipshits came into town like they own the fuckin' place, and now they've all piled into my favorite bar!" Two-Hands argued to the Japanese man.

"Okay, I understand. But calm down and think for a second. The Militia just want to relax, hang out, and have a drink. They probably don't want to start anything. At least not with you personally. Plus, there are two open stools, right there at the bar" Rock finished, pointing at the two stools.

"Grrrrrrrr...I...I hate it when you're right" Revy said with a defeated tone before starting to walk forward.

Both Lagoon workers walked through the crowded bar, almost bumping into the soldiers who were walking past them. The few Militia who saw Revy made cat calls, and said things along the lines of, "Damn girl. Why don't you leave that skinny Jap and get a real man?", "That ass is looking mighty lonely", and one corny line "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?".

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill every motherfucker in here" Two-Hands swore to herself, sitting on the right stool.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything to provoke them" the black haired man reminded, sitting to Revy's left.

"Yes, please don't disturb these fine gentlemen Two-Hands. I wouldn't want to use my profound skills to kill them all because of you" a silver haired man warned, sitting on Rock's left side.

"Who the hell said that!?" Revy furiously questioned, looking past Rock.

"I did, Lotton the Wizard" Lotton introduced himself, wearing his usual black trenchcoat and shaded glasses.

"Oh, it's just you" the Daisy Dukes wearer dismissed, turning back to lean foward on the counter.

"Lotton? What in world are you doing here?" Rock asked the supposed wizard.

"And is that milk in your glass?" Revy added in slight disbelief.

"I wanted to see if these Militia gentlemen were going to be a challenge. Just in case they pulled anything. Then to answer your question Two-Hands, alcohol makes me puke" the "wizard" answered. "And unfortunately, I must bid you two farewell. Since Shenhua has told me of your tendency to destroy this bar whenever newbies come into town"

"Ha! You're full of shit Rotton. Tryin' to see if the Militia are going to be a challenge when you haven't even killed someone" Revy pointed out.

"It's Lotton" Lotton corrected, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit the part about you not killing anyone is true" Rock mentioned. "Then there's the fact that you saved Shenhua, and Sawyer during that craziness with Jane. You're not as bad as you put yourself off as"

"Huh!? How do you know _I_ saved them!?"

"Dude, Chinglish is practically our friend. She told me about how you saved her and Sawyer. But she regretted it later when I laughed my ass off at the fact that a wimp like you saved them" Revy told him with a snicker.

"Bah, whatever" Lotton disregarded, starting to make his way for the door.

"Same to you, "O mighty wizard"" Two-Hands joked to herself, watching the silver haired man leave. "Anyways, hey Bao! Can we get two drinks over here!?"

* * *

 **Character: Red Hood  
** **Location: Roanapur Rooftops** **  
** **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 8: 51 PM ICT**

"Damn. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was Gotham" Red Hood commented, looking down at Roanapur from a rooftop.

"Except there are barely any skyscrapers, and hardly enough neon lights to compete with. And some of these buildings don't look like they're up to code" Batman pointed out, standing to Jason's left.

"Did you really have to say that?" Mr. Todd deadpanned.

"Yes, now get away from the edge before somebody sees you" the Dark Knight ordered, stepping away from the rooftop's edge.

The red hooded vigilante did as he was told. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Roanapur had more in common with Gotham. The stink of gunpowder, bloodshed, and the vibe of something more sinister laying beneath. It made him feel like he never left home.

"Alright Bruce, now that we're officially in Roanapur, what's the plan? You wanna split up or..." Jason trailed off noticing Batman had vanished. "I'll take that as a yes" the Red Hood muttered to himself.

In all honestly, Jason began to worry about his former mentor. This was the first time three of his closest friends got kidnapped; at the same time no less. Something like this has never happened before. And the more Jason thought about it, the more he realized how Bruce threw caution into the wind. The billionaire playboy always planned ahead, or called for help when the situation was desperate, but he didn't. He just called one of his most unlikely allies, brought the Batwing, Batmobile, and what ever was in his tool belt with him, and made a beeline to the other side of the Earth. That sort of act now think later attitude wasn't something Batman would usually do. It was more of Jason's forte if anything. Or maybe even...the Joker's.

"I hope you aren't starting to loose your mind Bruce. 'Cause we really don't need a madman with your skills running around"

* * *

 **Character: Batman  
** **Location: An Alleyway** **  
** **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 9: 06 PM ICT**

The Dark Knight lied in wait, crouched down in the darkness of an alleyway after leaving Red Hood. Said alleyway had litter strewn about; from paper, beer bottles, and a few bullets here and there. On a normal occasion, lying in wait like a predator hunting for prey would be no problem for the brutal vigilante. But a voice in the back of mind starting talking to him, trying to claw it's way out.

 _"He's right Bats. You can feel it too, can't you? This town is whispering to us. Telling you to let go, and let me out. What's the worse that could happen anyway? This, is a new playground for us. With no one you know and care about to get into harms way. Besides, your friends are probably already dead, and your dear_ _angsty former Robin is wound to get himself killed at some point. I mean, I almost did it myself you know"_

Batman didn't reply, nor acknowledge the voice. He just kept waiting for someone to pass by.

 _Oh...the silent treatment eh? I don't mind at all Bats, I'm used to it. But listen to this. What if the poor passerby you pounce upon has no idea where to find this Lagoon Company? Or worser still, what if the Lagoon Company has no idea where your captured comrades are? You'll be back at square one, even more desperate than before. Matter of fact, what kind of plan is this? Are you just gonna beat people up, ask them where the three stooges are, and hope they know? Come on Bats, you used to be better than this. Is the loss of three of your closest allies affecting that bat brain of yours? Or is it me affecting you?"_

The voice had a point. What would Batman do if the Lagoon Company didn't help the Militia in transporting his friends? Either way, it was the strongest lead he currently had. Which would soon come into play as the Caped Crusader heard footsteps coming towards him. From what he could tell, the person was lightweight, walking at an optimal speed, and totally unaware of his presence. An easy takedown. Batman waited until they closer...closer...closer...

"BAHA!? What the hell!?" the person shouted before Batman planted his foot in the strangers chest. The resulting attack sent the unknown person flying back a few feet, landing on his back. Not taking a chance on him getting up and possibly reaching for a weapon. Batman sprinted to the man, and roughly placed his black boot on his face.

"Tell me everything you know about the Lagoon Company" Mr. Wayne demanded. Looking down upon his victim, the bat themed hero noticed that he had silver hair, and wore shaded glasses, with a black trench coat covering his body.

"Th-the Lagoon Company!?" Lotton stuttered to ask, scared for his life after a real life jumpscare.

"Yes! Where are they located!? Who owns it!?" the Dark Knight practically screamed out his response, making Lotton more tense.

"I-I don't know where they're located. B-but I do know that the company consists of only four members. Rock, Revy, Dutch, and Benny. I even saw Rock and Revy back at, uh..." Lotton trailed off in fear. If he told his perpetrator anymore, then he would face the wrath of Revy, _if_ she found out.

"Where. Did. You. See. Them?" Batman pronounced, increasing the pressure on Lotton's face after each word.

"A-at bar called Yellow Flag. It's on the far South side of Roanapur. Spotting Revy shouldn't be too hard since wears Daisy Dukes, and a half tank top. Then Rock always wears a white button up shirt with tie" the silver haired man decided to answer.

Immediately after Lotton revealed Rock and Revy's location, Batman quickly removed his foot, and came down with his fist. Before Lotton realized it, he was knocked out on the alley floor.

 _"Oh-ho, Bats! How positively brutal, I love it! Not to mention the smidget of torture, a nice touch I must say._

Ignoring the voice for a third time, Batman grapnelled back up to the rooftops, with a set destination in mind.

* * *

 **Characters: Rock and Revy  
** **Location: Roanapur, Yellow Flag Bar** **  
** **Setting: Night  
** **Weather: Clear  
** **Time: 9:13 PM ICT**

"Hey, Rock"

Mr. Okajima put down the glass of rum he was drinking out of to look at Revy. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Rock paused for a second. "You're asking _my_ permission to ask a question? That's possibly the most polite thing I've seen you do" the Japanese man joked.

"Shut the hell up" Revy retorted, elbowing him. "I'm serious"

"Ouch, alright, you can ask me anything you want" Rock told her. "But you don't have to ask permission, you can just flat out ask me"

"I know, I know, it's just...is this city getting to you?" Revy questioned.

Rock was slightly taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...back when Roberta showed up in town for the second time, and you helped that Lovelace kid try to find her. You stepped out of the twilight and into the darkness with us. It didn't seem like you cared if they made it out of that jungle alive with those US soldiers" Revy brought up.

"...I admit I got carried away Revy, and I took a huge gamble that miraculously worked out. Although, I'm not ready for the complete darkness Roanapur keeps trying to push me into" Rock revealed to her.

"Doesn't that mean you'll be ready one day?" the Chinese American further questioned.

"Maybe...but it definitely won't be anytime soon" Rock stated, giving Revy a reassuring smile.

"Uh-huh..." Revy muttered to herself, going back to drinking her own glass of rum.

Rock did the same as Revy, drinking his own glass of rum, slower than her though. Thinking to himself. Revy seemed genuinely concerned over his behavior during Roberta's rampage. He couldn't blame her either. The way Rock acted made it seem like he didn't care about Roberta, Garcia, Fabiola and the US soldiers. He gambled their lives in the hopes of Garcia getting Roberta to snap out of her psychotic mental state. His own behavior didn't surprise him that much since he knew what he was doing. But Revy...her negative attitude towards him back then made a question pop into his mind. A question he knew the answer to, but wanted to double check on.

"Hey, Revy" Rock addressed his co-worker, putting his half empty glass down.

"What?"

"Are you afraid, or, at least worried that-"

 _*BAM!*_

Rock stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the front double doors of Yellow Flag being kicked in. He looked back, and saw someone he didn't expect to see standing in the doorway.

"Am I afraid or worried about what, Rock?" Revy inquired. "And who the fuck are you staring...at...holy shit"

The duo stared in disbelief at the man standing in Yellow Flag's entrance. Even the Militia paused their antics to stare at him.

"Rock, Revy. May I have a word with you?" Batman ordered.


End file.
